


Не судилось (Мальчик-Король)

by innokentya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Incest, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соглашайся быть богатым, соглашайся быть счастливым. Оставайся, мальчик, с нами - будешь нашим королём ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не судилось (Мальчик-Король)

**Author's Note:**

> Текст не вычитан как следует, простите. Обложка - http://fav.me/d7h32za

Спи, мой хороший. Спи, моя сладкий. Спи, мой единственный и неповторимый мальчик-король. Завтра ты уже будешь засыпать не в этой унылой отельной комнатушке, а в роскошных огненных палатах. Да, мой милый Сэмми, не кривись так недовольно в своем еще таком хрупком сне... Я знаю, тебе снится твой старший брат и его терпкие поцелуи, вкуса которых ты так никогда и не узнаешь. Вы смотрелись бы прекрасной парой, если бы не были родственниками. Хотя моей грешной душе, коль такая у меня имеется, все равно на семейные узы. Как ты считаешь, мой маленький король, может вымолить у Люцифера для тебя разрешение поиметь твоего сладкого Дина? Ты будешь доволен? А вообще, мне кажется, завтра ты будешь уже сам в состоянии решить подобные дилеммы. Это еще пока ты нежный, словно паросток розы, у которого даже иголки не полностью сформировались... Осталось дождаться завтра, чтобы увидеть становление королевы цветов. Чтобы увидеть рождение нового соправителя адской бездны. Чтобы затесаться в ближнюю свиту, и время от время поцеловывать гниющими языками твою белоснежную, ха! пока еще белоснежную! кожу на худых ногах.

Ну-ну, полно ворочаться, мой хороший. Мой милый мальчик-король... Что ты видишь в своих неловких для себя самого снах? Как печально, что ты никогда не делишься со мной этой информацией. Но мне не нужно твое разрешение, чтобы узнать. Я и без того вижу твой нервный взгляд, который ты отводишь, стоит только Дину Винчестеру недоуменно уставиться на тебя, сказавшего (в который раз!) правильную вещь. Странные для тебя чувства, греховные... Было бы интересно попробовать их на вкус. Ничего, скоро у меня будет подобная возможность.

Знаешь, Сэмми, ты иногда довольно мило причмокиваешь во сне. Вот прям как сейчас. Впрочем, откуда бы тебе стало об этом известно? От старшего брата? Нет, ему некогда обращать внимание на подобные мелочи, тем более пока он занят дрочкой. Да, на тебя спящего. Жаль, что ты не догадываешься ни о чем. Ваш секс мог получиться бы довольно жарким и неистовым. А на следующее утро вы бы оба жалели о случившемся и воротили головы друг от друга, избегая прямых взглядов. Вы всю жизнь так делаете: бегаете в разные стороны, пытаетесь расстоянием разорвать вашу порочную (но несуществующую для каждого) связь. Ничего, мой славный мальчик-король, завтра у тебя получится все, что ты задумал, ты получишь страшную силу, и у тебя обязательно получится с ней совладать.  
Знаешь, мой хороший, Люцифер, на самом деле, не такой плохой как вам, смертным, все время кажется. Он довольно заботлив. Этот падший ангел без ума от своих детей, пытается постоянно их защитить, но, увы, мы уже все давно и прочно застряли в этой греховной трясине. И что остается делать? Правильно! Топить это жалкое человечество вместе с собой. Но ты не такой. Как и Дин. Вы не жалкие, совсем нет! Внутри вас спрятан огромный потенциал для «творчества» дьявола, он мог бы славно повеселиться. Жалко, конечно, что Дина придется убить… Он стал бы славным воином нашей стороны. Но, увы, сосуд Михаила не может работать на демонов.  
Тише-тише, не ворочайся так беспокойно на этой довольно узкой для двоих кровати… Я и так пытаюсь оградить твой отдых, помочь побыть со старшим братом наедине хотя бы в мыслях. Думаю, позже ты оценишь мои старания, и будешь вспоминать свой последний человеческий сон в минуты легкого беспокойства. Именно легкого, других проблем у тебя не будет никогда, мой ясноглазый мальчик.

Вот ты переворачиваешься на бок и почему-то хмуришь свой премилый лобик. Мне не нравится, когда на нем пролегает темная складка, это делает тебя старше. Ты обязан быть всегда молодым, ты таким останешься навечно, силы Ада постараются на «пять с плюсом». 

Иногда я задумываюсь, почему так к тебе привязалась. Нет, любовник ты, конечно, недурный, но не в плотских же утехах дело. К тому же, мы, демоны, не имея особой привязки к полу, можем наслаждаться этим вашим увлечением в любом теле и когда захотим. Видишь, милый, у нас много преимуществ, нам не нужно дурацкое разрешение от людишек, чтобы занять их тесный мирок внутри оболочки. И это прекрасно. Но вот незадача… Ради тебя мне пришлось искать тело уже почти умершей девушки. Отчего же ты на меня так действуешь? Верно дело в том, что ты Избранный. Просто верховный правитель самого пекла уже давно пророс внутри твоей душеньки, и поэтому я введусь на твои уловки, словно под действием афродизиака. Ты, довольно мечтательный и начитанный мальчик, мог бы ненароком подумать о любви. Ой, фи! Люди… Вы такие наивные. Напридумывают себе подобных глупостей, а потом сами же на них ведутся. Есть только глупые привычки, привязанности, устаканенность… А любовь – пфф! Словно пыль! Подуй на неё, и той не станет. А вот власть – совершенно другое дело. Перед ней довольно сложно оставаться спокойным, равнодушие к приказам сродни смерти. Да ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, ваш папочка довольно неплохо строил из себя командира. Жаль, долго поиграть не вышло, сломался.

А вот ты не такой. Нет, совершенно другой. Вероятно, пошел в мать. Как её звали? Миранда? Молли? Ах да, Мэри! Да, белокурая красотка… С такой дамой, если честно, я бы с удовольствием познакомилась поближе. Но, увы, она из вашего охотничьего племени, да еще и мертва давненько. Жаль, знатная была девица. Мы долго приглядывались к ней, все думали, как бы её отвадить от Винчестера. Да только наперекор ангелам в тот момент отчего-то было сложновато прийти… Но, что упущено, то упущено. Зато теперь мы набираем сил, чтобы поскорей увидеться с нашим огненным господином.

Милый мой мальчик… Я все время думаю, пойдет ли тебе корона? Мне почему-то кажется, что ты будешь довольно эффектно выглядеть в огненном терновом венце. И когда Люциферу удастся забрать тот кусочек твоей строптивой души, что отвечает за милосердие, ты удивишься – как это хорошо, быть абсолютно равнодушным к чужим страданиям и стенаниям. Я уже предвкушаю постоянный запах пепла, жаренного человеческого мяса и вполне осязаемое бессилие. Убивать людей совершенно не трудно, тебе всего лишь надо будет вспомнить то, как ты трудился на охоте за монстрами, и применить эти знания на совершенно другого рода практике. 

Но пока еще рано говорить о том, чтобы мальчик-король марал свои чистые для Ада ручки. Завтра нам предстоит самое сложно – открыть врата перед самим Люцифером. Лилит полностью готова к жертвоприношению, тебе останется лишь повернуть ключ в замочной скважине, а точнее – свернуть ей шею. Ты будешь ликовать. И твой братец тоже. Пока не поймет истинную причину твоей радости. Но падать на колени перед соправителем адской бездны будет поздно. Если хочешь, то мы оставим человеческую оболочку твоего Дина без увечий и изменений. Будешь трахать, когда надоест созидать разрушение. О да, ты будешь без ума от возможности нагнуть старшего брата и вставить свой отнюдь не маленький член в его дырку. Самый смак в том, что душа, душа Дина будет осязать все прикосновения, находясь в заточении пекла. И от этого твой братец пострадает еще больше, ведь что за наказание – любить и хотеть выебать милого младшенького Сэмми. А после – получить все до наоборот.

Да, решено, я похлопочу, чтобы тебе оставили тело Дина Винчестера. Без души, без каких-либо явных желаний, но такое податливое, поджарое и любимое тобой… Ммм, думаю, Люциферу понравится эта идея – не забирать у тебя любовь к брату. Должна же быть у нашего мальчика-короля какая-то награда, какая-то постоянная игрушка. Чем же не подойдет на эту роль Дин?

Ох, спи крепче, мой прекрасный Сэм. Мечтай о вроде бы несбыточной возможности дотронуться до запретных точек на коже брата. Если подобные сны приносят тебе удовольствие, то высыпайся, сладкий. До нашего полного триумфа на этой ничтожной планетке осталось всего ничего. Ты должен быть в форме. И я это проконтролирую. 

***  
Руби в последний раз нежно огладила плечо Сэма Винчестера, и свернулась подле него, точно хищная кошка. Демон разрешила себе окунуться в очередной грешный сон, совершенно не подозревая, что до практически полного проигрыша и её собственной смерти оставалось чуть больше девяти часов.  
Нож против демонов поблескивал своей заговоренной сталью в руках Дина Винчестера. Время повернуло свой обратный отсчет. Мальчику так и не судилось стать королем.


End file.
